The present invention relates to a compressor crankcase assembly and a method for making or assembling the crankcase assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compressor crankcase assembly for a pneumatic air brake system and a method of making the compressor crankcase assembly. Crankcase assemblies used in compressors have components such as a crankcase and piston which are traditionally made of cast iron. An example of such a compressor design may include the design of a Bendix® BA-921® Compressor commercially available from Bendix Commercial Vehicle Systems LLC located in Elyria, Ohio. More recently, however, some compressor crankcases are made of aluminum to reduce the weight of the compressor and to save energy in transportation. Cast aluminum crankcases allow for reduction in weight; however, the specific heat and the heat capacity of aluminum are much greater than that of traditional crankcase materials. Therefore, proper cooling remains a challenge to dissipate the heat generated by compressors, particularly in crankcase assemblies that have components made of aluminum or aluminum alloys.